I Love the Way You
by StatusQuoRanger
Summary: Kurt and Blaine love it when the other...  Feel free to give me suggestions!
1. Chapter 1 Cry During Moulin Rouge

_Cry every time during the ending Come What May scene in Moulin Rouge_

"_And forgive everything! *COUGHS*"_

"Oh no…." Kurt whispers small tears falling from his eyes.

Blaine smiles softly and takes Kurt's warm hand, knowing he's going to need it for the upcoming part.

"Seasons may change; winter to spring…but I love you…until the end of time." Kurt quietly sings into his pillow.

"Come way may…" Blaine sings with confidence. "Come what may...come what may. Come what may! I…..will love you."

"I will love you," Kurt sings nearly weeping.

"Until my dying day," Blaine sings lifting Kurt's chin to look at him.

"Dying Day!" Kurt stares into Blaine's eyes with love and sincerity.

"Come What May!" They sing together in perfect harmony.

"Come what may..." Kurt wipes small tears from Blaine's hazel eyes.

"I will love you." Kurt sings smiling

"I will love you...until my dying day…"

Kurt and Blaine stare lovingly at each other in their New York home as they hear Toulouse speak quickly on their TV screen.

"I love it when you cry during Come What May," Blaine says wiping the remainder of tears from his lovers amazing eyes.

_**The first review gets to pick the next subject for the chapter!**_

_**Reviews make me wanna adopt puppies!**_


	2. Chapter 2  Tie Your Shoes

_Tie Your Shoes_

"Blaine hurry, we're going to be late to Santana's party!" Kurt yelled up the stairs of their New York apartment.

"_Kuuurrtt_ the party starts in an hour! We have plenty of time!" Blaine wined.

"But it's Saturday night, which means traffic will be terrible!" Kurt yells back getting a Diet Coke out of their fridge.

Kurt turns around to see his boyfriend rushing down the stairs shoes in hand.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at how nice Blaine looked. He was wearing rolled up dark skinny jeans held up by a thin red belt with a black cardigan along with his Gryffindor scarf with matching gloves.

Kurt giggled "Evening Mr. Potter." He said in his best accent.

Blaine blushed slight "It's cold outside," said feeling like he had to give a reason for his Hogwarts attire.

"Didn't say it was a bad thing." Kurt said sipping his soda.

"Oh…" Blaine said blank faced.

"Are you ready yet mister?"

Blaine looked up chuckling "What is it with you and the formal titles today?"

"I watched some British TV earlier." Kurt said softly.

Blaine chuckles at the adorableness of his boyfriend.

"Ok so are you ready?" Kurt said now getting slightly impatient.

"Almost!" He said slipping his oxfords on his feet. "Just let me tie my shoes!"

Kurt smiled as he watched his boyfriend finish his outfit.

_FLASHBACK_

Ready for our date, handsome?" Kurt said waiting at Blaine's door.

"Of course, Sexy." Blaine smiled flirtingly at Kurt's red checks. "Come on in, I've just gotta put my shoes on."

"Sure Sure!" Kurt said following Blaine into his living room.

As Kurt looked inside the enormous Anderson home, Kurt heard the faint singing coming from his boyfriend. It was a song Kurt recognized but couldn't pick up on immediately.

"…_you go over and back left to right, loop de loop and you pull 'em tight, like bunny ears or a Christmas bow, lace 'em up and you're ready to go!"_ Blaine jumped up enthusiastically "Ok love, onward the date of all dates!" Blaine said pulling Kurt's hand.

But Kurt didn't budge, but instead pulled Blaine back. "Wait Blaine, sweetie, hold on."

Blaine studied Kurt's unreadable expression "What is it?"

"Um, what- what song where you signing just now?" Kurt asked hesitantly

Blaine dropped Kurt's hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Uhm it was the askdhalbjbv…" Blaine said in a small voice.

"What?" Kurt said straining to hear.

"It was the Loop de Loop song from SpongeBob!" Blaine yelled sighing deeply.

That's what Kurt thought.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend's face and began to laugh. Hard.

"It's not funny! It's embarrassing! Stop laughing!" Blaine said with his head in his hands.

"I-I'm s-sorry! You r-right! It's not funn-nny at all!" Kurt said holding his sides.

"I'm going to bed…" Blaine said looking like a kicked puppy.

"Nonono no no! Blaine, honey wait." Kurt said grabbing Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine turned reluctantly towards his boyfriend.

"Blaine. Why do you sing the SpongeBob song?" Kurt swinging their hand together.

Blaine sighed "I couldn't tie my shoes for the longest time when I was a kid and I was getting so frustrated at school when all the other kids were learning. So I gave up after a while, then that episode of SpongeBob came on, then I learned how because of the song. I know I don't need it now, but it gives me comfort. It was nice knowing that I wasn't alone, that's all." Blaine explained only looking up for moments.

Kurt sighed dreamily at his boyfriend. "Blaine Anderson. That is the most adorable thing I've ever heard in my life."

Blaine's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets, "R-Really?"

Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's expression and kissed him on the tip of his nose. "Yes. And Blaine, you're not alone, you have me. Now let's go get dinner."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as they walked out into the brisk Ohio weather.

_END FLASHBACK_

"…_lace 'em up and you're ready to go!_ Okay Kurt! Let's go!"

Kurt stopped his boyfriend and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what was that for?" he said looking a little dazed.

Kurt grinned "I love it when you tie your shoes, you know that?"

"I still think it's silly," Blaine said chuckling lightly and smiling.

"I do too, but it's so you."

FIN

Review and there will be more! Feel free to give me suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3  Bake Cakes

_Bake Cakes_

Finals week was hell for Kurt and Blaine. NYU was an amazing school, but it also had really high expectations scholastically. Which means Kurt and Blaine were stressed. Especially Kurt. And when he was stressed, he baked. A lot.

Blaine wandered slowly into the kitchen of he and Kurt's apartment building. Blaine found his boyfriend bent over a bowl twisting his wrist violently. Typically when Kurt was doing that he was involved greatly. But not this time. Well maybe, if he's plays his cards right.

"Hey there Betty Crocker." Blaine said with a smug smile.  
>"Well with me being a guy and all it would be Betty Cocker wouldn't it(*authors note: I was watching 40 Year Old Version.)? Kurt said still concentrated on the pink goo in the silver bowl.<p>

Blaine stalked towards Kurt in a sensual way. "So what are you cooking hot stuff?"  
>"Strawberry cupcakes." Kurt said with a frustrated sigh.<br>"Is it your psychology class?" Blaine asked knowingly.  
>"Yes! Ms. Thomas is just so god damn unfair with the way she grades her papers! My paper on senses was at least, the LEAST, a B, but no! A C. A fucking C Blaine. And her final is next week and I've been studying for three days! Three! For one test! That woman needs to be sent to a convent where no one can see her ugly tacky face." Kurt exhaled deeply.<br>Blaine smiled at his infuriated boyfriend. "Feel better?"  
>"Only a little bit, that's the messed up part." Kurt said with a small chuckle. "But whatever," he said waving his hands. "I'm just going to bake these stupid things so I can relax."<br>"I'll be here if you need me." Blaine said lowering himself onto one of their kitchen stools.  
>"Thanks." He said waving his hand.<br>Blaine observed his boyfriend as he moved to their iPod dock and turned on his baking playlist. (Yes he has one.)  
>As Lady Gaga's voice rang though, Americano began to pump though the speakers, Kurt began to move his hips to the music and singing lightly under his breath. As the chorus began his dancing began to become sharper and his words louder. Blaine couldn't help but stare at his hips when they hypnotized him.<p>

As the song went to the bridge Kurt was slowly pouring the pink mix into the cupcake pan. Blaine's mouth was almost watering as he watched Kurt's lounge poke out of his lips slightly. He saw his tongue, as pink as the cupcake mix, between his luscious lips that really should be against his like, yesterday.  
>"Done!" Kurt exclaimed happily knocking Blaine out of his daydream.<br>Blaine stood up from his stool and slowly walked towards Kurt. "So when will they be done?" He said dragging his finger down his boyfriend's chest.  
>"About half an hour, why? Do you want one?" Kurt asked curiously.<br>Blaine smirked deviously, "Oh I want something."  
>Blaine leaned forward and pressed his lips under Kurt's jaw line making the other man moan.<br>"Oh Blaine...uhm, we should go upstairs." Kurt said with a struggle, because in reality, this was fine where they were.  
>"You've got it cupcake." Blaine said with a cheesy smile.<br>Kurt just rolled his eyes as he pulled Blaine up their stairs.

**Yeahhhhhh cupcakes rock****  
><strong>**Authors Notes:******

**Besides You and I, Americano is my favorite Lady Gaga song.******

**I'm currently stressing about my own Psychology class.******

**And I love 40 Year old Virgin.******

**Review! I take suggestions!******


	4. Chapter 4  Count Things on Your Fingers

_Count Things on your fingers_

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted across his boyfriends giant kitchen.

"Yes?" Blaine shouted back from the living room.

"What's seventeen plus twenty-five?" Kurt asked.

Blaine entered his kitchen with his Pre-Calculus book in hand.

"Uhm..let's see..." Blaine looked down at his guitar calloused fingers touching them to each other.

Kurt gazed dreamily at his boyfriends silliness when Blaine clearly had his iPhone in his pocket in which he could use the calculator.

"Forty-Five!" Blaine said excitedly.

Kurt hopped off his chair and walked towards his boyfriend kissing him on the tip of his nose.

"Thank you sweetie." Kurt said sweetly.

"If I get kisses as a reward, anytime." Blaine said leaning in for another kiss.

_**Review please please please! I take suggestions!**_


	5. Chapter 5  Gesture With Your Hands

_Gesture when you Talk_

"And he was just going on and on and on and on about his life and his problems, and at first I was thinking," Kurt moved his hands in circular motions, "Yeah okay, sure, that's fine go ahead, vent everyone needs to," he said throwing his hands up. "But for the whole class? Hell to the no!" Kurt exclaimed moving his index finger in a line.

Blaine couldn't help but smile at Kurt's outburst. Over the years Blaine has learned to just let Kurt tell when he's upset like this.

"I just don't understand why-" Kurt was interrupted by Blaine pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's soft lips. Blaine took Kurt's hands in his.

"I'm sorry you're angry, but I love you!" Blaine said with a smile.

"Less talking, more kissing. I've heard enough people talking for today." Kurt said leaning towards his boyfriend.

_**REVIEW. SUGGESTIONS WILL BE TAKEN. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6  Geek Out About Harry Potter

_Freak Out Over Harry Potter_

"Blaine Anderson. Stop it. It's been months." Kurt said sternly.

"Can't. So...empty."

Blaine was currently in sweat pants and his horcrux shirt curled up in a ball with Deathly Gallows clutched by his side.

"Blaine, It's ov-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THE 'O' WORD! HARRY POTTER IS NOT OV-OV-ove..."Blaine struggled looking like he was about to throw up.

"Over?" Kurt said smugly.

"Noooooooooo! We'll miss you Harry!" Blaine cried out.

"Blaine, who's we?" Kurt asked.

"Everyone! Professor McG, Dumbledore, Severus Sn-OH GOD HE'S DEAD NOW TOO! WHAT IS MY LIFE ABOUT?" Blaine said burying his head in his favorite sad pillow.

As much as Kurt hated seeing the love of his life sad, he couldn't help love how dedicated he was to this series. And everything else pretty much.

"Blaine, I got you something." Kurt said going into the back of his closet.

"Is it an invisibility cloak so I can disappear from his wretched world of unfairness?" Blaine said miserably from the lump of pillows.

"No. Look!" Kurt said poking his shoulder.

Blaine's eyes lit up when he saw his boyfriend holding the only thing possible of being more beautiful than the one holding it.

ALL HARRY POTTER MOVIES IN BLU RAY.

"K...Kurt. Is this for me?" Blaine asked with tears streaming down his face.

"Of course silly!" Kurt said sitting next to his boyfriend.

"I figured it would be a great way to help with your post-Potter depression."

Blaine looked up from his DVD's to Kurt and tackled him off the bed.

"Woah! Hey there." Kurt said laughing as his boyfriend smothered him with kisses.

"I love *kiss* you *kiss* so fucking *kiss* much!" Blaine looked into Kurt's amazing blue eyes. "You are...*sigh* the best boyfriend in the world."

"Right back at you." Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine leaned in next to Kurt's ear to whisper, "If I were to go into the Room of Requirement, I'd find you there"

_**Get the AVPS reference there? Huh? Huh/ Okay. Anyway! Please review! If not Blaine will cry more! I take suggestions!**_


	7. Chapter 7  Sign Your Name

_Sign Your Name_

Paris. Of all places in the world, Blaine took them to Paris for a sporadic trip.

God, Kurt lover this man more than air.

"Come on Kurt! Hurry!" Blaine said dragging his boyfriend with him.

Kurt laughed joyfully across Blaine. "Blaine what are we-"

Kurt saw in front of him a fence with at least a thousand locks on it.

"Blaine," Kurt said breathlessly. "What is this?"

"It's a uhm, It's a love padlock fence." Blaine said enthusiastically.

"I see that silly." Kurt laughed. "But what do you do?"

"Uhm well, you write the name of someone you love along with your name, wife and husband, best friends, family-" Blaine explained.

"Boyfriend and boyfriend?" Kurt said with a coy smile.

"No." Blaine got down on one knee and presented a small blue velvet box along with a lock. "More like fiancé and fiancé."

Kurt gasped at both the lock and the box. Blaine opened it to find a beautiful black carbon band with a gold strip and a diamond floating in the center.

"Oh my god Blaine." Kurt said with tears dancing around his ice blue eyes.

"Kurt Hummel. When I first met you I was just lost. But along the way I found myself with you. And now when in with you, the only thing I get lost in is your eyes, as cheesy as it may be." Blaine said chuckling. "I promise to never betray you or hurt you. I solemnly vow to protect you and love you as long as this world will allow me, and possibly after if I become a ghost."

Kurt giggled at Blaine, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Kurt, I promise to give you my everything. Will you marry me?" The words left Blaine's mouth and he began to cry. He loved everything about Kurt, and he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with him.

"Yes." Kurt said pulling Blaine to his feet.

Kurt wrapped his fingers into Blaine's hair trapping him in a passionate kiss.

That was it. He was Blaine's, Blaine was his.

"Wait," Blaine said reluctantly pulling away. Blaine dug into his pockets pulling out a key and a paint pen.

Blaine then unlocked the lock, then wrote 'Kurt and Blaine Toujours dans l'amour.'

Blaine then locked the lock on what seemed to be the only available space left on the fence and throwing the key over the fence with the others. Sealing the lock and their love forever.

Kurt looked dreamily at Blaine and said, "I love the way you sign your name."

"What do you mean?" Blaine said just as dazed.

"You sign it with love, and promise."

"After meeting you, I couldn't do it any other way."

(AUTHORS NOTE: Toujours dans l'amour according to the google machine means "Forever in Love." yep. Also! Kurt's Ring! : tumblr .com/post/12901219681

_**REVIEW! I TAKE SUGGESTIONS FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!**_


	8. Chapter 8  Pinky Promise

_Pinky Promise when You're serious_

"You cannot say anything! Ever again!" Kurt begged.

"But-but you, have a crush on Robert Freaking Pattinson!" Blaine said laughing.

"It's just a little crush Blaine, everyone in the damn school is talking about him! I can't help it!" Kurt said defensively.

"You like that sparkling pretty boy." Blaine said.

"Aha! So you agree that he's pretty!" Kurt said pointing and Blaine.

"Yes. Stevie Wonder also agrees with me." Blaine said with a smug smile.

"You can't say anything. To anyone." Kurt said sternly.

"Kurt I-"

"Pinky Promise Me!" Kurt said holding up his smallest finger.

Blaine looked down at his boyfriends beautiful slender smooth finger and linked it with his.

"I pinky promise." Blaine said blissfully. He leaned in and placed a small kiss on his boyfriends pinky.

Kurt blushed looking down at their intertwined fingers.

"I'll see you in class, okay?" Kurt said walking away.

"I LOVE YOU KURTIE-BEAR!" Blaine shouted down the hallway standing on his tip toes.

Kurt turned quickly and signed "I love you too," continuing to walk down the hallways of McKinley.

_**Review like bunnies! I take suggestions!**_


	9. Chapter 9  Play With Kids

_Play With Kids_

Kurt walked up the driveway of Blaine's (Freaking huge ass!) house and knocked on the cherry wood door.

"God dammit! Shut the fuck up!" He heard Blaine shout.

Blaine quickly opened the door.

"How can I freaking help y-Kurt! Oh my God! Uhm, hi! How are you?" Blaine said adjusting his clothes and fixing his hair. "What are you doing here?"

"Well your mom said that we couldn't go to the mall today because you were babysitting, so I thought 'Why not help?'"

Blaine's face fell into a dreamy smile. "Oh Kurt," Blaine stepped towards Kurt and pulled him into a bear hug. "I love you so much. I forgot how much I hate children until this little bastard came into this damn house."

"Blaine!" Kurt said pulling away and smacking his boyfriend.

"Ow! What?"

"Don't call the child a bastard." Kurt said stepping into the house.

Blaine quickly followed behind, hot on his heels.

"But she is! Look!" He said pointing to the blonde haired two year old girl.

"Look at her. She's the devil." Blaine said with a growl.

"Oh my goodness! She's so cute!" Kurt said picking her up. "What's her name?" He said brushing her yellow curls out of her face.

"Tabatha." Blaine said sternly. "But we call be Tabs, or Tabby. She's my cousin."

"Hello Tabs! It's lovely to meet you and your lovely face." He said sweetly while tickling her chin.

Tabatha tucked her chin into her chest and giggled uncontrollably.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you, uh, like kids?" Blaine said.

"Surprisingly, yes. Everyone assumes that just because I can be a bitch and I typically don't like people constantly around me that I hate kids. But I actually really really love kids. Especially babies like Tabby here." He said smiling at her.

Blaine sighed deeply. "Okay then. I'm going to get her bottle ready."

"Do you know how?" Kurt said teasingly.

Blaine sputtered offended. "Yes!" Blaine stormed out of the room to the sound of his boyfriend's laughter.

Blaine put the water over the stove like his aunt told him to while tapping his foot impatiently. In the living room her heard his boyfriends angelic voice singing 'Sea of Love' by Cat Power.

Blaine slowly wandered in to see Kurt slowly rocking to baby in his arms.

"Do you remember when we met, that's the day, I knew you were my pet. I wanna tell you, how much, I love you..." Kurt sang.

Even if Blaine didn't really like kids he couldn't help but imagine him and Kurt living in a small house in New York with a baby of their own, loving it, and spoiling it with gifts and even more love together.

As Kurt's voice faded, he tenderly laid Tabatha into her padded play pin.

"That was beautiful Kurt."

Kurt jumped about three feet in the air. "Oh Blaine! You startled me. You know you can't d-"

"I want to have a kid." Blaine said.

Kurt stared. "What."

"Not now! Oh God, sorry. No, not now. I haven't even proposed to you yet." He said chuckling.

"Yet?" Kurt said hopefully.

"Yet." He said with a blush rising from his cheeks. "But, I don't know, seeing you with Tabatha made me think about having our own baby. And loving it forever. Just you and me."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt said dreamily. "I want that too."

Blaine chuckled. "Oh, cool." He said leaning to kiss Kurt.

Kurt instantly looped his arms around his neck and returned his kiss.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt said softly.

"Yes love?" He asked.

"Your water's boiling over."

"Shit!"

**Kurt's Song he sang: **http:/www. /watch?v=mOoqjLnZu3Q (take out spaces :D)

_**Hey, see that review button, looking awfully attractive huh? Yeah, you should press it.**_


	10. Chapter 10  Text Me Before School

_Text to me before school_

Starting college without Blaine was hard. Don't get him wrong, he loved New York, It's where he belonged. But he belonged there with Blaine. It was hard walking into his school for a stupid lecture and not being able to see his beautiful boyfriend in a hallway like it was in high school. But Blaine did this thing that always would make Kurt smile.

Kurt had a routine.

Got out of bed at 7am to prepare for his first class at 10am.

Shower, face care routine which he has to cut down being in college, wake his roommate, go down to the cafeteria and get breakfast, do any last minute work, then go to class around 9:30am.

But on his second week of school, something entered his midst.

As Kurt was about to walk down to his cafeteria a ding went off on his iPhone saying he had an email.

213?. Kurt thought who could that be.

Kurt opened up the email to see a video attachment.

Kurt approved the download and waiting for it to load.

All of the sudden he sees the face of his boyfriend with his extremely curly hair and sleepy smile.

"Hello there love of my life!" Blaine said in an excited voice.

"It's me, the boyfriend, I just wanted to tell you that I hope you have an amazing day and that's It's as amazing as you are. Which really in all reality can't happen because nothing is as amazing as you, you're smile, and the way you love me." Blaine said smiling.

"But I hope you have a great day. I'll try to send you these as much as possible. I love you so much Kurt." Blaine blew a kiss to the camera before it went black.

Kurt quickly texted Blaine. "I love you too Mr. Dapper. :)"

SO it wasn't exactly texting but it was still cute!

_**Review please! I take suggestions!**_


	11. Chapter 11  Paint When You're Angry

_**Quick Authors note!**_

_**THIS IS SORT OF A CHAPTER TWO TO MY STORY CALLED "HOW STANGERS LOVE." YOU CAN READ THIS WITHOUT IT, BUT IT'S A LOT BETTER WITH IT INCLUDED.**_

Blaine was getting better after about five months. Sure. He still missed his mom, but with some help from Kurt, he was getting better.

However, some days were just, really hard.

It was something that happened to Kurt all the time, and now he thought nothing of it. But to Blaine it was a horrible first.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch of his living room watching Deathly Hallows Part One when the phone rang. Blaine got up and walked into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?" Blaine said into the phone.

"Hi, this is Shianne from Bank of America," the woman said in a perjury voice. "Is Paula Anderson there?"

Blaine inhaled sharply.

"No she's dead, this is her son."Blaine hung up the phone violently.

Kurt, knowing what happened quickly rushes to Blaine's side.

"Blaine-"

"No." He said roughly, trudging downstairs into his basement.

"Blaine, wait stop. Stop!" Kurt screamed running after him.

After Blaine had been bullied so much in his first years of high school his parents turned their basement into a place where Blaine could vent. Draw, dance, sing, write music. And after his mother had died. He'd taken up painting.

Blaine was already at his easel stabbing brush strokes vigorously.

"Blaine." Kurt pushed.

Blaine ignored him.

"Blaine!" Kurt said louder.

Blaine kept painting.

"Jesus Christ Blaine! Will you talk to me?" He shouted.

"What Kurt?" Blaine said throwing his brush on the ground.

"Please talk to me, please!" Kurt begged.

"What is there to say Kurt? Every time I feel like life is going to be normal again, I get a reminder of how completely fucked up it is!"

Blaine picks up his brush and violently dips it in blue paint.

"It takes a while Blaine, I wish I could tell you that it just gets better over night, but I would be lying to you."

Blaine takes a final stroke to his painting and sets down the paint brush.

Blaine is breathing heavily and running his fingers through his hair.

Kurt walks up slowly to his side wrapping his arms around his waist.

"It's beautiful sweetie."

"Not as beautiful as you though, nothing is or ever will be."

"I'm here for you okay?" Kurt said softly.

"Okay."


	12. Chapter 12  Sing In The Car

"Let's have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!" Blaine shout sang while tapping on the steering wheel. "Don't think too much, just bust that kick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick, huh!"

Kurt looked at his boyfriend laughing.

"What?" Blaine asked laughing. "I thought you loved this song."

"Ah yes I do," Kurt sighed. "But I love you so much more."

Blaine smiled and directed his eyes back to the road.

_**Review like rabbits! I take suggestions!**_


	13. Chapter 13  Blush

_Blush When You're Embarrassed _

"Kurt you're so fucking breathtaking..." Blaine said gazing at him.

Kurt's eyes widened slightly and looked down as his cheeks burned bright red.

"Blaine-"

"I'm serious. Even more so when you blush. The way your skin looks, It's beautiful. The contrast of your blush to your pale skin makes you just look, almost like a dream. A dream that I've been having for years. Just me waiting for you."


	14. Chapter 14  Bribe Me With Kisses

_Bribe Me With Kisses_

"Blaine please just do this for me!" Kurt begged him.

"Ahhhhhhh! I really don't want to." Blaine said with his arms crossed.

"Blaine Anderson. It is just asparagus!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Kurt, honey," Blaine held up the vegetable. "What color is this?"

"Uhm, green." He answered in his best bitch voice.

"Yes. Green. I typically don't eat green things. I. Am a man."

"Yeah a man who takes it up the ass."

Blaine just shrugs.

"Look, how about we have a deal?" Kurt said.

"Hmmm," Blaine looked skeptically at Kurt. "I'm listening."

"Every piece of asparagus you eat," Kurt leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I'll kiss you on the spot under your ear."

Kurt stalked away from Blaine swinging his hips as he heard Blaine consume about five sticks of asparagus.


	15. Chapter 15  Sing In The Shower

_Sing In The Shower_

Kurt was giggling while sitting outside their bathroom door. Kurt could hear him all the way downstairs. The sound of his boyfriend belting out "Baby One More Time."

Kurt stood up and leaned against the door frame as he heard the water turn off.

Out of the steam came his boyfriend, his dark curls still wet.

"...I still believe, still bel- Kurt!" Blaine shrieked. "H-hi! Sweetheart! How are you?"

"Now? I'm great."

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Darren Criss singing this, is great, trust me.**_

_**AnyWAY!**_

_**REVIEW! I TAKE SUGGESTIONS!**_


	16. Chapter 16  Still Get Nervous Around

_Still Get Nervous Around My Dad_

Kurt and Blaine had been married for a year and a half now and Blaine still freaked out when they would visit their parents. Specifically, seeing Burt.

It was spring break and all the men wanted to do was see their parents. When it came time to visit Kurt's parents, Blaine was kind of a mess.

They were, of course, past the 'What if you father doesn't like me' phase and into the 'If I ever hurt you, I'm dead' phase.

Kurt knocked on the door of his Ohio home in an obnoxious manner. Blaine nervously adjusted his clothes and smoothed over his hair.

Kurt looked over at Blaine.

"Blaine, are you nerv-"

'Kurt!" Carole exclaimed. "I missed you so much! And Blaine, looking as handsome as ever."

"Thanks Mom." They both said walking over the threshold.

"I hope you're hungry, I've made your guys favorites." She said gesturing to the kitchen.

"Oh thank God. As much as I love New York food, I've been waiting for a home cooked meal." Blaine said.

"Is that my son in law I hear in there?" Burt yelled from the garage.

"In the kitchen dad!" Kurt shouted back.

Burt walked in looking better than he had before. When Kurt left for New York Kurt made him promise that he would take care of himself. Burt kept the promise and even lost weight in the process.

"Oh my god, Dad!" Kurt said hugging him. "You look amazing. How much weight have you lost?"

"About seventy pounds last time I checked."Burt said smoothing over his shirt.

Kurt teared up slightly. "I'm so happy for you dad."

"Thanks son. So Blaine, how are you? How's the English major treating you?" Burt asks hugging Blaine.

"It's, uhm really great. Not as hard as I thought." Blaine said while chuckling awkwardly.

"Uhm, Blaine, can you help me get something out of the-"

"Sure honey! Let's go!" Blaine said grabbing his husbands hand and leading him outside.

"He's still nervous." Carole said sweetly.

"As he should be." Burt said smirking.

"Blaine, are you still nervous around my dad?" Kurt said getting right to the point.

"Wow, you don't waste time do you?" Blaine said rubbing the back of his neck.

Kurt shook his head.

"Well, honestly yes."

"Why Blaine?" Kurt asked honestly.

"Because, Kurt, I..." Blaine sighs deeply. "You're so important. And I feel like I could still mess this up. Then you're dad would-"

"Kill you?" Kurt said smiling.

Blaine chuckled. "It's not even that. But it's that he might never let me see you again. And I just-I wouldn't be able to handle that Kurt. I can't." He said taking his hands.

"You won't lose me ever." He said smiling. "Ever *kiss* ever *kiss* ever *kiss*.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Lame ending, I'm aware that I suck. Thanks.**_

_**Review like bunnies! I Take suggestions!**_


	17. Chapter 17  When You Laugh When You

_Laugh Out Loud When You're Reading_

"_If you're not in Gryffindor we'll disinherit you, but no pressure."_

Kurt laughed out loud and tilting his head back away from the book. Blaine looked over from his guitar and sheet music to his boyfriend with tears of laughter in his eyes.

Blaine smiled at him. "What's so funny baby?"

"Oh nothing," Kurt said still laughing. "Just," Kurt again burst into laughter.

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend walking over to sit with him on his bed. Blaine cuddled by Kurt's side and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Kurt looked down at Blaine. "Hey there handsome."

"Hello." Blaine tucked his chin into Kurt's shoulder. "Read to me?"

Kurt smiled and kissed him at the top of this untidy dark hair."Sure."

Blaine and Kurt snuggled together until the end of Deathly Hallows, as their laughter filled the air of Blaine's bedroom on a cloudy Ohio afternoon.


	18. Chapter 18  Crinkle Your Nose

_When You Crinkle You're Noise When You're Concentrating_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ARKHAM CITY. TECHNICALLY I DO AT MY HOUSE BUT, WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!**_

Arkham City. The newest installment of Batman games had come out and Kurt was now waiting by his door for his copy that he pre-ordered weeks ago.

Blaine was sitting on the couch of Kurt's living room watching Moulin Rouge when he heard his boyfriend sigh deeply.

He looked over to his boyfriend to see him sitting cross legged in front of his door.

"Kurt, honey, are you waiting for the package you ordered?" Blaine asked smiling.

Kurt looked back quickly maybe, "Maybe."

"Kurt. It's the weekend. It won't ship until Monday at the earliest."

The sound of the doorbell rang though the house.

"You were saying." Kurt said smugly looking back at Blaine.

Kurt opened the door to find a young man, about college aged, in a brown UPS uniform holding a package.

"Were you waiting for the package you ordered?" The man said laughing.

"Why is everyone judging me today?" Kurt asked chuckling.

"Sorry, about that. Didn't mean to judge." The man said smiling.

"It's fine. Anyway, is that for me?" Kurt asked pointing to the package.

"That depends, are you Kurt Hummel?" he asked looking down at the sticker on the box.

"Yes!" Kurt said bouncing.

"Well, that's a gorgeous name for a gorgeous guy like yourself." The man smiled.

Kurt blushed and looked down at the ground. "Uhm thank you."

"So I was wondering if you're not doing anything after you're done with this package if you wanted to go get a coffee, or see a movie?" The college guy said smiling.

"I-uhm that's very nice of you but I-"

"Have an extremely dedicated, loving, talented, and sometimes scary boyfriend." Blaine said coming from behind Kurt into the view of the UPS employee.

"Oh, uhm, could I get your signature on this please?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." Kurt said chuckling slightly.

Kurt signed his name, middle name included, on the sheet presented to him as his boyfriend took his package.

"Ok, thanks, bye."

"Later Days!" Blaine said, his voice filled with venom.

Kurt and Blaine walked into the house, Kurt running into the kitchen and Blaine plopping on the couch.

"Why must you get hit on everywhere we go? It's so freaking…" Blaine grumbled.

"Oh Blaine, calm down and turn on the X-Box for me." He shouted from the kitchen.

"Whatever…sjkzcnznlindnf….stupid mother…kljdbnlcsib…"

Kurt walked quickly into the living room and crouched in front of his boyfriend, fire in his eyes.

"Blaine. Just. Turn on. The goddamn gaming system." Kurt said staring into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine's eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet to turn on the X-Box. He's seen Kurt like this and it never turned out well for the person on the receiving end.

Kurt ran to the system and inserted the disc in the slot. The game intro came onto his screen and tears came to his eyes.

"Kurt, honey, are you crying?" Blaine asked sitting by his side.

"Yes. I've been waiting for this for…so long." Kurt said caressing his controller.

Blaine chuckled at his boyfriend's seriousness, "Okay Kurt, I'll be right next to you if you need me."

"Thank you," Kurt said dazed by the beauty on the screen.

Blaine adjusted his position next to Kurt and stared at his boyfriend fiddling with his controller.

When it came time to the scene with the near prison break Kurt was watching the screen intently and with great focus. Then the game really began.

Kurt wasn't like typical gamers, he wouldn't scream or yell or curse at the characters in his way. He was just absolutely silent. Focused, and most of the time, completely Zen. Plus, Kurt did this thing that Blaine would notice on a random occasion.

Whenever it came time to fight a boss, Kurt was in major focus mode, and you could tell. Because would crinkle his nose ever so slightly and glare at the television screen.

Every time he would press at the controller the skin on his button nose would wrinkle slightly causing an angry blush to also rise from his pale cheeks. The small freckles on his nose would appear to get higher on his face as his nostrils would flare intensely. Even though this only came out in times of focus with Kurt, Blaine couldn't help but find it adorable.

Blaine moved swiftly towards his boyfriend to kiss him on the cheek. Suddenly Kurt shouted.

"Fuck my life!"

On the screen you see Batman lying on dark asphalt, dead. Blaine was probably in a lot of trouble now.

"Blaine wh-"

"I'm sorry!" Blaine exclaimed already preparing his four part apology. "I just saw your face when you were playing your game and I couldn't help it and-"

"Blaine." Kurt said.

"And I didn't know you were about to die or else I wouldn't have-"

"Blaine! It's fine. Really. I was about to die anyway. And thank you. I will kiss you later but right now I have to save Gotham City, okay?" he said sweetly.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, "Thank you!"

Kurt smiled as he went back to his game. Blaine couldn't help but smile when he saw his boyfriends adorable nose crinkle as the sound of Batman's weapons filled the air.


	19. Chapter 19  Hug Me Around The Waist

_Hug Me Around The Waist_

Blaine woke up from an annoying dreams extremely frustrated. His dreams were really into alligators singing Katy Perry song dressed as clowns lately. Don't ask him why. After the dream came, he could never go back to sleep. That is, unless he asked Kurt to make him some warm milk. Once he tried it, he realized what an amazing boyfriend he had. Because it worked, ever time. But Kurt looked far too peaceful. _Eh, _Blaine though. _I can make my own warm milk. How hard could it be?_

Blaine carefully gets up from their bed carefully as to not wake his lover and carefully steps down the stairs. He went to the fridge to get out the milk. Humming Raise Your Glass, Blaine places the mug of milk into the microwave and leans against the counter top. Blaine looks towards the hallway to find his boyfriend in nothing but sweatpants, leaning against the door frame.

"Hi." Kurt said in a still sleepy voice.

"Hello." Blaine said back smiling.

"Bad dreams?" Kurt asked walking towards him.

"No, just a weird one."

"The one with the alligators?" Kurt pondered smiling.

Blaine chuckled. "The one with the alligators."

Kurt smiled as he walked towards Blaine, wrapping his arms around his middle and squeezing lightly.

Blaine smiled warmly and tipped his head back, leaning on his boyfriends shoulder.

"You know what," Blaine reluctantly let go of Kurt and walked to the microwave pressing the off button.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I don't need warm milk to fall back asleep." Blaine said in a determined tone.

"Okay?" Kurt asked confused. "Then what do you need?"

"All I need is your arms around me." Blaine said smiling.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly on the lips. "I can do that."


	20. Chapter 20  Work As A Team

_**So This is my 20th one and I can't believe I've written this much! It's crazy, I love you guys so much and thank you for your support!**_

"So as soon as we get into Target first thing we're going for is-"

"Black 120GB ipod classic for you." Blaine said looking straight forward towards the windows of the stores shifting on his feet like a football player. "And for me we're getting-"

"New 8 disc Harry Potter on Blu Ray set and the new Burt's Bees chapstick." Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes with determination.

Blaine leaned forward grabbing the sides of Kurt's face. He passionately pressed his lips to Kurt's.

"I love you so much." Blaine said looking into pools of blue-ish grey.

"I love you too." Kurt said back.

Screams came from the front of the line as they saw people rushing through glass doors.

"Let's do this shit baby." Kurt said grabbing onto his boyfriends hand.

"I'm ready."

Kurt and Blaine sprinted hand and hand into the super store.

**_Authors Note:_**

**_So I went to black Friday at Khols from 12am to 3am IN LINE just for one thing: Glee Scene It. I regret nothing. But anyway, I wrote this when I was in line so here you go! I love shopping!Klaine._**

**_Please review! I take suggestions! The more reviews I get the more I write._**

**_Also ! Have you heard Finn's rendition of "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun"? It's gorgeous in my opinon, like revolutionary, and I don't even like Finn much._**


	21. Chapter 21

**_I promised myself I would never do this, but this is an authors note, DON'T CLOSE OUT YET!_**

**_Okay, so as of about 5 minutes ago i created a youtube channel for this fanficiton thingy whatever blah. any way! My channel is_** StatusQuoRanger **_the same as my fanfiction :). So if you would like to see what I look and sound like or whatevs, feel free to watch my first video that will explain how my fanfiction will go._**

**_SO yeah! New chapter super super super super soon! In like at maximum an hour, :)_**


	22. Chapter 22  Confronted Your Dad

_Confronted Your Dad_

It was Open house at WMHS and Blaine was itching with anticipation to introduce his parents to Mr. Shue and the members of Glee. The bell rang and Mr. Figgins voice rang through the hallways and classrooms.

"You may now proceed to 8th period, or go home, I don't really care." The man said sounding depressed.

"Ok son, what class are we going to next?" Blaine's dad asked.

"Glee club, with . Unlike at Dalton, Glee club is actually a class period." Blaine explained.

"This is the class your boyfriend is in right?" His mom asked sweetly.

"Yeah, Kurt." Blaine replied smiling.

"Oh that's right, your uhm, boyfriend." Blaine's dad said slightly spitting out the word.

"Stephen, stop." Blaine's mom said sternly.

Blaine had come out to his dad when he transferred to Dalton. His dad wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea but, he said it would take him some time to accept it. While Blaine knew his dad was trying really hard most of the time, there were moments where he would slip. Blaine was going to eliminate those all together.

Blaine escorted his parents into the choir room exchanging smiles with everyone in the room. He sat his parents in the area in which he usually sits, which was directly with Kurt's parents.

"Hello Judy, Hi Stephen," Carol greeted happily.

"Hello," they said back cheerfully.

Blaine looked to his boyfriend a couple of seats away from him and winked. Kurt dropped his head shyly and looks at Blaine though his eyelashes before sending his gaze to Mr. Shue.

"Hello parents!" Mr. Shue greeted. "My name is Will Schuester and I am your children's Glee Club teacher. Now even though the basics of Glee is to sing and dance for competition, it's also about finding yourself through music and expressing yourself. So to give you an example of what a solo performance is like here, our newest member, Blaine Anderson has volunteered to perform for us. So without any further adieu, Blaine Anderson!" Mr. Shue along with everyone else in the room engaged in loud applause, with Kurt being the loudest.

Blaine smiled and turned to face the crowd. "Hello, I'm Blaine, which you already know, and this song is dedicated to my dad." Blaine gestured to his father. "And It's called Cryptozoology."

The band (who seemed to always be where the glee club needed them) started up with a funky beat. Blaine swayed his hips with the beat of the band, then walking quickly as the electric guitar kicked.

_Impress me, good luck  
>Impress me, good luck<br>Impress me, good luck  
>Impress me, good luck<em>

I'm not from Williamsburg or Silver Lake  
>Does anybody have any other obvious complaints?<p>

Blaine sang pointing to everyone in the room in question.

_Stop trying to get it  
>Cause it can almost hear you trying to hard yeah<em>

Blaine looked into his dads eyes.

_They saw the shadow of a figure in the night  
>Something unhuman fleeing from the scene of the crime<br>Those little flashes_

Blaine mimicked camera flashes with his hands

_Just wreak havoc on the mind_

_Blaine grabbed the sides of his head, clutching his hair in his hands._

_I don't have to prove myself to you  
>I don't have to prove myself to you<em>

Blaine looked at his dad as he pointed in his direction.

_You're standing with your arms crossed  
>Nose turned up like you're saying<br>Impress me, good luck_

Blaine crossed his arms and stood acting like he was judging the Glee club.

_Impress me, good luck  
>And I don't have to prove myself to you<em>

During the instrumental break, Blaine pulled his boyfriend up from his seat and dance with him, both of them shimmying towards each other. The members of the Glee club and Kurt's parents giggled at the comfort and silliness of their relationship. Blaine began singing again making his way to his center of the room. Blaine began to head bang to the guitar of the song,

_They got the search party looking for the ghost of the child_

Blaine gestured to himself, implying how he felt to his dad sometimes. Like a ghost of the son he once had before he came out of the closet.

_But what if he grew up? He never died  
>In these old haunts you get the eery little feeling<br>Under your dead eyes yeah._

Blaine motioned towards his eyes and pointed to his dad's.

_Cryptozoology, you just might exist  
>Call me in the morning if that misconception still persists<br>Some days I may express myself in curious ways_

Blaine motioned towards his boyfriend and blew him a kiss. Kurt giggled and caught the invisible kiss.

_I don't have to prove myself to you_  
><em>I don't have to prove myself to you<em>  
><em>You're standing with your arms crossed<em>  
><em>Nose turned up like you're saying<em>  
><em>Impress me; good luck<em>  
><em>Impress me; good luck<em>  
><em>But I don't have to prove myself to you<em>

Blaine stood in the middle of the room panting slightly as the band played the last note.

The Glee Club erupted in applause, louder than the one previous, and even stood up for the performer.

Mr. Shue jumped next to Blaine and patted him on the shoulder. "And that is an amazing example of what we do here in Glee!"

"8th period is now over, please leave and don't steal anything." The principles sad voice said over the school intercom.

The teens began to slowly filter out of the choir room, while exchanging goodbyes to their fellow classmates. Blaine's parents stopped him as he made his way to the car.

"Son wait." His mom said grabbing his hand.

"Yes?" Blaine said, just wanting to go home.

"Your song was great Blaine." Stephen said. "It seemed very, personal."

Blaine sighed deeply. "Yeah it was."

Awkward silence filled the whole parking lot.

"I'll be in the car, okay?" Blaine's mom said walking towards their vehicle.

"So that whole thing about you said about you having to prove yourself to me."

"Yeah?" Blaine said urging him to go on.

"You don't have to. I know that I've been a little less than accepting of the whole, you being gay, thing. I'm just, not used to it yet. But Blaine," he places his hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing I want more than for you to be happy. And if that means you're going to be happy with Kurt, then." He sighed deeply. ''So be it."

Blaine's jaw dropped. "R-really dad? You mean that?"

Stephen pulled his son into a hug, stroking his hair, "I do."

Blaine hadn't felt this good since the first time he told Kurt he wanted to be with him.

"Uhm, dad?"

Blaine's dad pulled away to look at his son. "Yeah Blaine?"

"Uhm Kurt and I uh," Blaine rubbed the nape of his neck. "We have sex."

Blaine's dad smiled uncomfortably and patted his sons curly hair. "Baby steps kid, baby steps."

Blaine chuckled, "Right, sorry."

"I'll wait for you in the car okay?"

Blaine squinted though his eyes confused. "Why are you waiting?"

Stephen smiled slightly and pointed behinds Blaine. "Because I think someone wants to see you."

Blaine turned around and smiled as saw his boyfriend's beautiful face. "Kurt!"

Blaine looked towards his dad and Stephen shook his head in approval and walked to the Mercedes Benz.

"So is this the surprise song you were referring to?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Why yes it was," he replied chuckling.

"And here I was thinking you were going to serenade me." He said in a joking tone.

"Maybe next time."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "I'm so proud of you sweetie."

Blaine leaned up to kiss his boyfriend softly on the lips. "Good." He said pulling away. "I want you to be."

"I am. I always will be."

**_Authors note: This was was';t a suggestion, just an idea I had when listen to Patrick Stump. It's one of my favorite ones I've written hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_Review pleeeeeaaaassseeee! I take suggestions!_**

The song: Youtube dot com watch?v=9STQCctUsq0&feature=related


	23. Chapter 23  Help Me in Times of Need

"Are you kidding me?"

"Certainly not."

"You've GOT to be kidding me."

"We're not."

"But it's so ugly!"

"It's not that bad." She said.

"It kind of is." Kurt said smiling.

"Thank you sweetie!" Blaine grabbed the side of Kurt's face and pulled him into a kiss.

"No problem."

"Kurt," Blaine's dad said. "That's not fair."

"What's not?" Kurt and Blaine asked confused.

"Of course you're going to agree with him, he's your boyfriend."

"I don't HAVE to agree with him. Sometimes he's extremely wrong. But not in this case. I'm sorry , but this Christmas tree is hideous."

"It's not!" Shannon said laughing. "It has character." She said getting the tree like some sort of small animal.

"No mom, just...no." Blaine said looking at her incredulously. "It's short-"

"It's taller than you son." Stephen said laughing.

"Not the point! It's, not the tallest, okay. It's needles are all bendyfull-"

"That's not a word." Kurt sang.

Blaine turned and glared at his grinning boyfriend.

"Anyway! This tree is bad. And this is going to be the perfect Christmas, and it can't be that with this tree." Blaine said ending with a sigh.

"Why's it going to be the perfect Christmas Blaine?"

Blaine smiled. "Our relationship has gotten better dad. Actually, It's to the point where It's great. There's almost nothing I wanted more in this world than for you to accept me and Kurt into this family. Plus now that Kurt is actually mine," Blaine said lacing his fingers with his boyfriends. "It's perfect."

"Let's get this tree." Shannon said gazing at her son.

"The prettyful one?"

"Not a wooorrrddd..." Kurt said under his breath.

"Yes. I want this Christmas to be perfect."

Stephen clapped his hands together. "Great! Let's check out!"

The family picked up the tree and hoisted it to the cutting area.

"All right sir, that'll be 82.67." The man said, his hat covering his face.

Mr. Anderson looked into his pocket, finding his wallet, but with no credit card.

"DAMMIT!" Blaine's dad yelled.

"What's wrong honey?" Shannon said, placing a soft comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I left my wallet at home."

"You know what sir," the man slipped his own credit card into the machine. "It's on me. Merry Christmas."

"Thank you so much young man! Shannon would you go warm up the car and I'll take the tree out."

"Sure thing. Merry Christmas," Mrs. Anderson leaned forward to read the man's nametag. "Dave." Mrs. Anderson skipped out to the car alongside her husband carrying the tree.

Blaine was in such bliss, he didn't even make the connection until he heard Kurt's voice.

"Karofsky?"

Blaine snapped up his head to see none another than, Dave Karofsky.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I work here during the Winter. This is my uncles place." He said smiling a bit.

"Wow. Wait, you gave us the tree for free. Why?" Blaine asked in a curious tone.

Dave sighed deeply. "Look, I made your guy's life hell. I know that. This is the absolute least I can do. I want you to have the perfect Christmas. Together."

Kurt smiled at his former bully, and extended his hand.

Dave took is smiling and shook it.

"Thank you, really." Kurt said sincerely.

"No problem. Merry Christmas."

"You too." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand.

As they walked off to the car, Kurt posed a question.

"Christmas miracle?"

Blaine smiled and squeezed his loves hand. "No, just the world coming around."

**_Read the authors note! It offers you chance for a sneak peak at the new chapter and possibly my new series._**

**_So yeah I loved this one! Don't ask me why. It was inspired by my family and when we just got our tree. We ALWAYS argue. And my tree won for like the 5th year in the world. Awh yeah._**

**_IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!_**

**_December 12th through the January 2nd, I will be writing a trouty mouth ton. Because the week of the 12th finals week, which means no homework or musical rehearsal for me! Then the next two weeks is Christmas break! Which I deserve. So yeah. I'll also be creating a drama/romance new series in which Blaine may do something a bit...unforgiving...oh snap. Anyway, I'll start that next week. However, just because I'll be doing that doesn't mean I'll stop this series! At all. I love this series far too much. Anyway! As usual please review! I take suggestions. The person's idea who I like the most will get a sneak peak of that very chapter! So make them good and creative! Also I will be doing this for my next series, so in your review for this story also put some possibly unforgiving thing Blaine could do to Kurt and I may or May choose you Pickachu. ;)_**


	24. Chapter 24  Make Me Laugh

Blaine was just having a bad day. A pair of his suspenders broke.

They ran out of the right beans for his coffee at the Lima Bean. And to tie at all together, Kurt said he would be late to glee club to talk to Ms. Pillsbury about college. Today was just not his day. Right after taking a test he knows that he failed, his teacher silently excused him to the bathroom where he cried in a stall. After being bullied for so long it wasn't the big things that made him break down, it was the little things.

After listening to Mr. Shue drone on and on about the importance of being modest after winning first place at Sectionals, Blaine was beginning to dose. He was actually taking a good nap until an angels voice rang out through the choir room.  
>"Sorry I'm late Mr. Shue. I had a conference thing with Ms. Pillsbury." Kurt said rushing to take his seat next to Blaine.<br>"Anyway, I want you guys to find a song that describes how you felt when we got first place. And no, you may not do Who's Laughing Now or Dream On, Puck."  
>"That's fine. I might just do We Are the Champions or Everybody Loves Me. For obvious reasons."<br>"Uhm Puck, if I may?" Rachel said lifting a delicate finger. "I do believe that none of the songs you wish to sing are by Jewish artists, therefore breaking your vow of performing songs by people of the sort."  
>Puck's eyes widened. "Oh God, no!" Puck said shuffling into his backpack and grabbing an ipod.<br>"Puck," Quinn said. "When did you get a new ipod?"  
>"Uhm, yesterday." He said with shifty eyes.<br>"What a minute!" Tina exclaimed. "That's Jacob Ben Israel's ipod!"  
>"He got in my face, so I got into his bag! The creep deserved it."<br>Mr. Shue rolled his eyes at Puck. "Ok, get out your ipod's and pick a song. You've got the next 40 minutes."  
>Teenage chatter began to fill the choir room along with the sound of zippers from backpacks and purses.<br>Blaine turned to Kurt in curiosity. "What song are you going to sing Kurt?"  
>Kurt tapped his chin with his finger. "I don't know. But I don't want to get out my ipod because then I get distracted by the shiny colors."<br>Blaine chuckled at his boyfriend. "What about you?" He asked.  
>"I'm thinking Karma Police by Radiohead."<br>"Really? Why?"  
>"I dunno, some of the lyrics work for me I think. 'This is what you get when you mess with us. 'For a minute there, I lost myself.' When I almost punched Sam."<br>"That's over now. You guys are cool now." Kurt said rubbing his shoulder.  
>"I'm aware, but still. I feel bad." Blaine said dropping his head slightly.<br>"Yeah well, for the record, my money was on you. If anything Sam's lips would weigh him down."  
>Blaine laughed so hard he had to cover his mouth when he began to receive odd looks from the teens in the room.<br>"You're giggly today." Kurt said smiling at his boyfriend.  
>"Yeah, well. I've just had a really bad day today, and I didn't think it was going to get any better. But then you walked in, just being yourself, and now I'm just, kind of in bliss. It always happens when I'm around you." Blaine finished, blushing slightly.<br>"Oh, well I'm glad I could be of service. I'm sorry you had a bad day." Kurt said stroking Blaine's hair.  
>"It's okay; it doesn't seem so bad anymore."<br>Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug and nestled his face in the crook of his neck. Kurt then blew a raspberry on the skin of his boyfriend's neck.  
>Blaine let out a loud but short hearty laugh that rang through the room only for a moment.<br>Blaine, however, did not try to cover this laugh up.

**_Yay! Another one bites the dust! I'm pretty sure that was not used in the write context. But eh. Anyway! My contest is still going_****_. The person's idea who I like the most will get a sneak peak of that very chapter! So make them good and creative! Also I will be doing this for my next series, so in your review for this story also put some possibly unforgiving thing Blaine could do to Kurt and I may or May choose you Pickachu. ;)_******


	25. Chapter 25  Squeal

Blaine was determined to make Kurt's 18th birthday the best. So he arranged something special for Kurt.  
>On eBay there was a sale for something extremely valuable, and not to mention expensive. $78,000 dollars. However, due to Blaine's dads newfound acceptance of his homosexuality, he was willing to do anything to make up for lost times. Including spending that amount of money. So Blaine clicked away, was the last bidder, and pressed 'add to cart'. Estimated time of arrival - 2 weeks. Perfect! Kurt's birthday was in three.<p>

Blaine had tried so hard to keep his present for Kurt secretive, even deleting the history of his computer so Kurt wouldn't see it on accident. But whenever Kurt asked Blaine what he got him, he quickly had to change the subject.  
>"So Blaine, have you given any thought to what you might get a certain gorgeous boy for his birthday?" Kurt asked fluttering his eyelashes.<br>Blaine darted his eyes around walls of his own room.  
>"Uhm, I am uh, do you want some popcorn sweetheart? I got the kind with no butter because I know how you hate for that much grease to be by your beautiful face."<br>Blaine found that over months they dated, Kurt gets distracted when you compliment him.  
>"No. no no no no. Mr. Anderson," Kurt said. "Do not use that compliment thing on me. Even I'll take you up on that later."<br>Blaine sighed. "Look Kurt, I can't tell you, It's far too important of a present."  
>Kurt groaned in defeat. "Can I at least have a hint?"<br>"Uhm sure. Your hint is...fashion."  
>"What? That is the broadest hint ever! You could be getting me a pencil because those could be in style in Japan somewhere! Dammit..."<br>Blaine laughed at his boyfriends frustration and kissed him on his almond colored hair.  
>"Trust me baby, it'll be worth it. Totally and completely worth it."<br>Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled. "Okay then."  
>"Okay."<p>

The time had finally come and Kurt was ready. Blaine had decided to give Kurt his present the day after his birthday. He knew his would stand out already but he wanted to be sure. Kurt had been bouncing all day thinking about what Blaine had gotten him. A new jacket? That satchel he wanted? Tickets to the new Vera Wang men's line fashion show? Oh my GaGa, no way. The loud yell knocked Kurt out of his thoughts. He rushed to the door to his locker where he would meet Blaine. It was Friday, which meant The Lima Bean had the special for free Friday Frappuccino's.  
>Blaine walked slowly to his boyfriends locker to see him anxiously tapping his foot and looking at his iPhone clock.<br>"Ah! Blaine there you are! Play coffee then your house, now!" Kurt said.  
>"Wanky..." Santana said walking past them.<br>Blaine smirked. "As you wish, my now legal boyfriend."  
>"Yeah yeah yeah," Kurt said waving his hand. "Let's leave."<br>Kurt lunged forward with his boyfriend in tow.  
>Blaine laughed trying to keep up with him. Blaine carefully slowdown down and pulled Kurt close to him "Are you really THAT excited to see your present?" He whispered in his ear.<br>"Yes!" Kurt screamed as they approached his car.  
>"Wanky..."<br>"Santana! Do you even have a home?" Kurt said aggravated.  
>Santana just smirked and walked to the bus.<br>"Anyway, if your that anxious, we could just go straight to my house and I could give you your present."  
>"Really Blaine?"<br>Blaine nodded.  
>Kurt squealed, the more going just a couple below a high f.<p>

Once they entered Blaine's house, Kurt began to become less demanding of his present, instead he was just quiet.  
>"You want it now?" Blaine asked smiling.<br>"Yes please." Kurt asked looking down.  
>"I'll be right back." Before leaving Blaine pressed a gentle kiss on Kurt's soft lips.<p>

It was only moments until Kurt saw his boyfriends hands carrying a then rectangular object in hands.  
>"Okay Kurt, first things first, I'm going to tell you how much this cost. Because my whole family pitched in so you can thank them too."<br>"Oh dear. How much Blaine?" Kurt asked, worry in his eyes.  
>"$78,000."<br>"Holy SHIT BLAINE! WHAT IS IT? Lady Gaga's hair?"  
>Blaine chuckled.<br>"Oh my god, no it isn't! I hope it's her real hair!" Kurt said carefully taking the present from Blaine.  
>"It's not. It's better. Just open it."<br>Kurt looked confused and began to tear off the paper gently. Kurt opened it to find a thick slightly worn, sketchbook?  
>Blaine noticed the confused look on Kurt's face. "Open to the first page."<br>Kurt gently opened it the first page to see an amazing design hand drawn and colored in with what looked like, very expensive colored pencils. It was an outfit Kurt had seen before, the runways, magazines, almost his whole life. Then when he saw the initials in the corner.  
>"AM?" Kurt asked confused.<br>Blaine smiles getting the new issue of People from his couch and turning to a page with Lady Gaga. "Read this." He said in a side voice.  
>"Lady Gaga was scene at the European awards blah blah blah wearing an Alexander McQueen original blah blah..." Kurt stopped reading suddenly. "Wait." Kurt thought. "Alex-AM...what?"<br>"Blaine." Kurt whispered looking back to the sketchbook. "This is..is this...Alexander McQueen's sketchbook?"  
>Blaine nodded and looked into his boyfriends blue grey eyes which were now filled with tears.<br>"Oh my God Kurt, I'm sorry, if you don't like it uhm I can always sell it or something, I can-"  
>"Blaine. This is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever. I can't believe you got this. How?" Kurt said speaking through his sobs.<br>Blaine leaned forward and caresses his cheeks, wiping away his tears.  
>"Dapper boyfriends have their ways, and money."<br>Kurt laughed softly. Kurt began to turn more pages in the sketchbook, until he squealed for the second time today.  
>"Oh my god! This is the antler lace outfit! This is my favorite one ever! Blaine, i-I just, I love you so much."<br>"After this I sure hope so." Blaine said with a smile.  
>"I do."<br>Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt as he continued to flip through the pages of the sketchbook.  
>As Kurt's high pitch noises of excitement filled the air. He couldn't help but think about how much he loved it when Kurt made excited squeals. The fact that Blaine could make Kurt that happy, made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26  Giggle At Something Cheesy

_Giggle at Something Cheesy_

"Hey Kurt look! Nachos!"  
>Blaine exclaimed, picking up a chip.<br>Kurt giggled. "That's cheesy!"  
>The end.<br>Just kidding, that would be horrible. Onward to the real story.

Blaine and Kurt had been dating for a while yet they were still in that 'honeymoon stage.' That time period when couples are first dating and they're all corny and so sweet to the point where it begins to make your teeth rotten. Kurt and Blaine never seemed to get out of that stage. They rarely fought or even argued, there was never much tension. They assumed it was just because they were that perfect for each other. And Blaine had the tendency to be, really lovey dovey.  
>"Kurtie Beeeeeaaaarrrrr!" Blaine sang.<br>Kurt hid his smile. He always told Blaine not to call him that but then stopped when he realized he secretly loved it.  
>"Yes Blainey Boo?" Kurt said with a straight face.<br>"You're so pretty!" Blaine said taking his boyfriends face gently in his hands.  
>"Uhm, thank you? Have you taken your meds yet Blaine?" Kurt asked.<br>"What meds?" Blaine asked confused.  
>"The ones that make you less, puppy-like?" Kurt tapped his nose.<br>"Oh! Kurt I don't have meds silly. I'm just high from your amazing presence." Blaine said happily giving Kurt an Eskimo kiss.  
>Kurt giggled at his boyfriend's corny comment. "Ok baby."<br>"Hey, I'm not a baby. You of people would know that I am 100% man." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Blaine walked into his kitchen throwing a wink over his shoulder towards Kurt.  
>I swear this man was bipolar. Childish one second, sexy the next.<br>"Kuuuuuurrrrttttiiiieeeeee Piiiieeeeeee!"  
>And childish again.<br>Kurt groaned and strutted towards the kitchen seeing his boyfriends in a planking position inside his pantry.  
>"Blaine what happened?" Kurt asked a little worried.<br>"We're out of..of-"  
>"Out of what, Blaine?" He asked.<br>"Red...vines..." The shorter boy said in a gravelly voice.  
>Kurt sighed at his boyfriend.<br>"Oh!" Blaine jumped up suddenly. Short guys are quick. "I've got an idea!" He exclaimed.  
>Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes. "What's your I-" suddenly Blaine's lips were pressed against Kurt's, his tongue slowly entering his mouth. Kurt let out a moan at the sensation. Blaine pulled away with a smile on his face.<br>"Ahh... You're so much sweeter than Red Vines."  
>"Oh my God." Kurt giggled his face turning red.<br>"You're giggles are so adorable." Blaine said in a loving tone.  
>"Blaine..."<br>"I'm serious. Your laughter is like music. If I could, I would record you laughs and giggles and put them on my iPod." He said grasping his hands.  
>"Well, you won't have to. You'll have my giggles and laughter around you forever."<br>Blaine's eyes widened. "Forever?"  
>Kurt giggled at his boyfriends face. "Forever."<br>The smile on Blaine's face spread like wildfire. He then leaned in and kissed his definition of forever.

_**Yay! So the contest is still on! You put a suggestion in a review and if I pick it you get a preview before I post it, it will then be chapter 30. It's up to you! I have a winner so far but you can always knock out him/her. I'll also be starting my new unnamed series and I just wrote another one-shot that has, wait for ut**__****_

_**Review like bunnies! I take suggestions!**_


	27. Chapter 27  Seranade

"Kurt, I wanna sing you something." Blaine said suddenly getting up and striding towards his guitar.  
>Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Uhm, okay? How is this different from the other times you sing to me?"<br>"Because I'm not going to sing a Disney song." Blaine chuckled. "This song expresses how I feel about you."  
>"Oh, <em>Can You Feel The Love Tonight<em> didn't express that?" he asked.  
>"Well it did, but I kind of sang it after we had sex, so that made it less romantic." Blaine said rubbing the back of his neck.<br>"You have your opinions and I have mine. Anyway, this song, who's it by?" Kurt asked crossing his legs on his bed.  
>"It's by NeverShoutNever."<br>Kurt nodded. He had heard of him before, had a couple of his songs on his ipod, he liked him but he just wasn't a super fan. "All right sir, lay it on me."  
>Blaine smiled softly and placed his fingers gently on the strings at the neck of his guitar. Blaine strummed his right hand across the strings, testing the sound.<br>_Baby I love you I never want to let you go._  
>Kurt smiled.<br>_The more I think about, the more I want to let you know_  
><em>That everything you do, is super fucking cute and I can't stand it.<em>  
>Whenever Blaine would cuss it usually would just make him laugh because Blaine usually only did it when he was frustrated or extremely turned, it all depends.<br>_I've been searching for_  
><em>A boy that's just like you<em>  
><em>Cause I know<em>  
><em>That your heart is true yeah!<em>  
>Blaine was now moving his hips with the invisible beat, Kurt assisted him by snapping him along.<br>_Baby, I love you_  
><em>I never want to let you go<em>  
><em>The more I think about,<em>  
><em>The more I want to let you know...<em>  
><em>That everything you do,<em>  
><em>Is super-duper cute<em>  
><em>And I can't stand it<em>  
><em>You, you got me where you want me<em>  
><em>Cause I'll do anything to please you<em>  
>Blaine winked and Kurt blushed.<p>

_Just to make it through..._  
><em>Another year<em>

_You, I heard you sing_  
>Blaine had thank The Beatles for bringing them together.<p>

_And then I just I knew that this was gonna_  
><em>Blossom into something beautiful.<em>  
><em>You're beautiful.<em>

Breathtaking.

_Baby, I love you_  
><em>I never want to let you go<em>

By this time Kurt and Blaine were singing together, their beautiful harmonies filling Kurt's basement bedroom.  
><em>The more I think about,<em>  
><em>The more I want to let you know...<em>  
><em>That everything you do,<em>  
><em>Is super-duper cute<em>  
><em>And I can't stand it<em>

_And I can't stand it_  
><em>No I can't stand it.<em>  
>Kurt slithered off his bed and walked over to Blaine and kissed him on his beautiful mouth. "Thank you." Kurt said sweetly looking into his boyfriends beautiful hazel bedroom eyes. "I loved it."<br>"I love _you._" Blaine said pulling Kurt into a tight warm hug.  
><em><span><strong>WEEEE! Boys rule. Anyway another one down! I honestly have no idea when I'll stop these. I love them far too much. It's funny because I exempted my Psychology final (aka I don't have to take it) so I'm literally listening to Fall Out Boy and 30 Seconds to Mars, and writing this. Anyway! My contest is still going on! Put a prompt in a review and if I pick yours you will get a preview of it before I even post it on here! The contest closes on Chapter 29 and the winners submission will be Chapter 30. Damn that's a lot of Chapters.<strong>_  
><em><span><strong>So review like bunnies!<strong>_  
><em><span><strong>May the force be with you- StatusQuoRanger (Beth)<strong>_


	28. Chapter 28  Drink Coffee So Much

_Drink Coffee Like Most People Breath Air_  
>Blaine had a problem. He knew that. But it wasn't his fault. Coffee was just delicious, plus it was always there! But once it got to the point where even the custodian at the Lima Bean knew his name, Blaine realized that he needed to cut down. So he asked Kurt for help.<br>"Well first things first, let's see how much money you've spent on coffee."  
>Blaine nodded, determined.<br>"Okay, there's about 270 days in an average school year." Kurt said tapping his chin.  
>"Waste of time." Blaine grumbled.<br>"So let's make it about 263 because of days you might get sick, and another because you're lazy and don't want to get out of bed sometimes."  
>"Hey I am n-" Kurt glared at his boyfriend. "Not disagreeing with you at this moment."<br>Kurt smiled slightly. "Okay, and an average medium drip costs about-"  
>"$3.17." Blaine said like he was programmed.<br>"Of course," Kurt said chuckling.  
>"So if we do math of that for about two and a half years, when you started drinking coffee, it comes up to about." Kurt typed the math into his iPhone calculator. "About $2,084."<br>Blaine's eyes widened. "Holy Hagrid…" Blaine said surprised. "That's a lot of money."  
>"No shit Sherlock. Anyway, I can help you, all you've got to is cut down to maybe, three times a week?"<br>"Three?"  
>"Three."<br>Blaine sighed, knowing his boyfriend was right in this situation. "Fine. Three."  
>Kurt grasped Blaine's hand and squeezed. "I'm proud of you."<br>"Thanks." He said squeezing back.  
>Kurt wouldn't admit it, but he was going to miss it a little bit. The way Blaine ALWAYS smelled like he jumped into a bag of coffee beans. But he was happy to help the love of his life with anything.<p>

_**I have no idea when I'll stop these. I love them far too much. I'm just sitting in my Psychology class listening to Fall Out Boy and 30 Seconds to Mars, and now Bjork and writing this. Anyway! My contest is still going on! Put a prompt in a review and if I pick yours you will get a preview of it before I even post it on here! The contest closes on Chapter 29 and the winners submission will be Chapter 30. Damn that's a lot of Chapters.**_


	29. Chapter 29 Love My Last Name

_Love Having My Last Name_

I couldn't ask for a better husband.

Even if Katy Perry herself were to suddenly become a gorgeous man. She, uh he? Anway, she couldn't hold a candle to Kurt. When I married Kurt, I was sure I knew everything about him. But that's the great thing about marriage. You learn something new about your love every day. For example.

_**Flashback,,,**_

"Oh no, where is it? Where?" Kurt exclaimed rummaging through his walk in closet.

Blaine entered their master bedroom to find Kurt's clothes spread all throughout the floor near their bed. Blaine sighed.

"Kurt, honey?" Blaine said carefully stepping around the clothes. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find my chap stick!" Kurt yelled back.

Blaine paused for a moment. "Your chap stik?"

Kurt sighed deeply as he emerged from the closet. "Yes my chap stik. It's Peach Mango _ Soft Lips _lip balm."

"You, you use chap stik?" Blaine asked confused.

"Uh yeah." Kurt said confused.

Blaine's jaw dropped. "Since when?"

Kurt looked up and stuck out his tongue in concentration. "Hmmm, I think sophomore year of high school."

"What?" Blaine exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

Kurt laughed. "Yes, I am. What's the big deal Blaine?"

"It's, I mean, it's just. It's not a big deal, really." Blaine stuttered. "I just never noticed."

"Yeah, I put it on every hour. On the dot." He nodded.

"Huh, interesting." Blaine thought.

Kurt grinned then turned back into the closet. "Oh great just great!"

Blaine looked up from his feet. 'What now?"

"It's gone." Kurt said storming out of the closet. "Gone forever." Kurt sighed. "Now I have to use my other one."

"What other one?" he asked.

"My honeydew flavored kind." Kurt said walking to his nightstand.

Blaine froze. "H-Hon-"he swallowed. "Honeydew?"

"Yeah, it's my second favorite. And the Peach mango won't be available until next season, so honeydew." Kurt said swiping the lip balm against his thin lips.

Blaine couldn't do anything but stare. "Uhm, sweetheart?"

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt said giving Blaine an innocent look.

Blaine walked over Kurt's clothes, being sure to avoid anything cashmere and made his way to his husband. He carefully lifted Kurt's chin and pressed his lips against his roughly. Kurt couldn't hols in a moan as Blaine's slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Kurt pulled away with a dazed look upon his face. "Wow, uhm what was that for?"

Blaine smirked. "I _love _honeydew."

_**Flashback,,,ended.**_

So here was Kurt at his desktop computer during the "Soft Lips Season Sale" as he called it, waiting for the holiday set to go on sale, which indeed did have _the _Peach Mango.

"Yes!" Kurt screamed.

I smiled from his spot from their bed. "Did you get it?"I asked.

Kurt turned in his chair. "Oh baby, you know I did." He turned back. "It says they'll be calling me in the next couple of minutes to confirm my order and member ID."

I tried to hide his laughter behind his laptop.

"What are you laughing at Blaine Warbler?" Kurt asked in a sassy tone.

"Nothing, just makes me laugh that you're a member." Ismiled.

"I don't hear you making fun of me and my membership when _my _soft lips are sucking you cock." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

I couldn't stop his blush if he tried. Thankfully Kurt had to look away to answer his phone.

"Hello?" Kurt said. "Yes this is Kurt." He pushed the speaker button on the phone making the voice of the woman echo though the room.

"Good evening sir, I would just like to confirm that you ordered the Limited Edition Seasonal Flavors with SPF 20." The woman said.

"That is correct." Kurt said.

"Lovely, and your member ID is?"

"WarblerFan215." He grumbled softly. Kurt scoffed at the sound of my cackle.

"Ok, and your last name."

Kurt paused for a moment and exchanged a quick glance at me with a soft, and happy smile.

"Anderson." He said.

My heart swelled. He had been married for about 3 months now, but I still wasn't used to it. This beautiful man sitting at _our _computer desk in _our _office, in _our home_ was _my husband. _I don't know if I had ever seen Kurt look so beautiful. The soft shadow of his eyelashes grazed across his tender freckles that he was in denial of. His luscious pink lips were turned in an upward smile of simple bliss.

"Yeah, Anderson." He said again, this time more casually.

"Ok Mr. Anderson." The woman paused as the sound of a clicking keyboard filled the room. "Now may I have the address please?'

"Sure."

I didn't hear much after this. My mind was beginning to wander. Think about _our _life together. High school reunions, my constant touring, Kurt's late night designing. Children maybe, _grandchildren._ Wow.

"BLAINE!" Kurt shouted in my face. His face was slightly flush, almost as if he'd been yelling at me for a while.

'Uh, huh, yeah, yes?"

Kurt smiled. "Dear god, I thought that you'd had a stroke or something. And I don't know if I could be able to handle you being"

"I love you." I said gripping his hands. "If this world were to end at this moment, I would die holding your hand. I love you until pi ends."

Kurt smiled at his husband's nerdy comment. "I just love you." Blaine finished.

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine. "I love you too Blaine."

Blaine kissed him back with more aggression this time because with our without lip balm, these are the softest and sweetest lips in the world.

_**Yaya I'm back! Sorry guys, I just got finished starring in my school musical and my life is back on track. Anyway I'm having a contest in which the winner gets to pick a promt and get a preview before anyone else does! If you want to submit a prompt just Type **_ CONTEST: (insert prompt here) _**and then you're in the contest! I'll pick a winner on February 6**__**th**__**.**_

_**Peace, love, and stars **_

_**Beth aka SQR **_


	30. Chapter 30  Sing Lullabies

_Sing Lullabies _

"Daddies!"

A small cry echoed through our household. Well, apartment. We shared a collective sigh and looked at the ceiling.

"It's your turn." I said turning in their sheets.

"I know that Mr. Selfish." Kurt spoke in a clipped tone.

I laughed at my husband's sarcastic humor even at; I look at the clock, three in the morning.

Kurt snaked his way out off the crisp sheet and stretched, the cracking of his strong bones filling the dark room.

"You okay there Grandpa?" I ask, a smirk painted on my face.

He shook a thin, delicate finger at me and walked out of our room.

I tried to fall back asleep, but was constantly awoken by fatherly concern.

_'Was my baby okay?' _I thought. _'Was my other baby okay?'_

I threw the comforter off of my body and walked to the oak shelf in my closet, pulling out an NYU t shirt. I stopped dressing mid way as I heard my husband's beautiful voice. I quickly pulled the shirt over my waist and hurried to Michelle's room.

I turned the corner to her hallway to hear Kurt singing simple harmonic oo's, and holding our beautiful daughter in his pale arms, even more beautiful in the moonlight.

_Swinging in the backyard  
>Pull up in our fast car<br>Whistling your name_

The day we named her Michelle, Kurt couldn't help but whistle the song we named her after all throughout the house.

_A curls of your hair_  
><em>You say go over there<em>  
><em>And play a hide and seek game<em>

_You're in my favorite sun dress_

The yellow one.

_Couldn't love you less  
>Take that body downtown<em>

_I say you the bestest_

Michelle of course, considering she's three, does not understand the concept of grammar. So Michelle said things likes: bestest ,prettyful, nicefull. It got to the point in their house where everyone in their house had little grammatical slip ups.

_Lean in for a big kiss  
>Put your favorite Beatles song on<em>

What can I say, the love for the Beatles runs in the family.

_We'll play a hide and seek game_

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you_  
><em>Everything I do<em>  
><em>I tell you all the time<em>  
><em>Heaven is a place on earth with you<em>  
><em>Tell me all the things you want to do<em>

The words Kurt was singing were true. I didn't think I could love someone as much as I love Mich. Of course Kurt came along.

_I heard that you like the Beatles  
>Honey, is that true?<br>You're better than I ever even knew  
>They say that the world was built for two<br>Only worth living if somebody is loving you  
>Baby now you do<em>

_Swinging on the monkey bars_  
><em>Singing with the old stars<em>

Anytime Kurt and I would her to the park it was always at night. At one point we asked her why she loved going at night instead of during the day like a normal girl. The first thing she said was that she was "offended that she would address her as normal." She then said it made her feel closer to her Grammie Elizabeth. When she first said this, Kurt couldn't stop the small tears falling from his eyes, soaking into the playground sand.

_Living for the fame_

_Walking in the blue dark_  
><em>Playing pool and wild darts<em>  
><em>Hide and Seek games<em>

Kurt looks at me and smiles while singing the next lines.

_He holds me in his big arms  
>Drunk and I am seeing stars<br>This is all I think of_

It's all I think of too.

_Watching all our friends fall  
>While we're watching Ru Paul<em>

Kurt and I both laughed. Mich loved her some Drag Queens.

_This is my idea of fun  
>Playing hide and seek games<em>

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you_  
><em>Everything I do<em>  
><em>I tell you all the time<em>  
><em>Heaven is a place on earth with you<em>  
><em>Tell me all the things you want to do<em>  
><em>I heard that you like the Beatles<em>  
><em>Honey, is that true?<em>  
><em>It's better than I ever even knew<em>  
><em>They say that the world was built for two<em>  
><em>Only worth living if somebody is loving you<em>  
><em>Baby now you do<em>

_(Now you do)_

Kurt gently spun their daughter towards her bed

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you_  
><em>Everything I do<em>  
><em>I tell you all the time<em>  
><em>Heaven is a place on earth with you<em>  
><em>Tell me all the things you want to do<em>  
><em>I heard that you like the Beatles<em>  
><em>Honey, is that true?<em>  
><em>It's better than I ever even knew<em>  
><em>They say that the world was built for two<em>  
><em>Only worth living if somebody is loving you<em>  
><em>Baby now you do<em>

Kurt gently placed the now sleeping child onto her bed, and covered her with the blankets, tucking the sides under her small, fragile body. Kurt swiftly turned around and shooed Blaine out of her room, closing the door carefully.

We entered our room keeping the door slightly ajar. Whenever she cried this late at night, or early in the morning, there was always a chance that she would need one of us again. We roughly fell onto the bed, still exhausted. I turned to my side and looked at my husband, his blue eyes already covered by smooth eyelids.

"What?" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Kurt turned my way and I was looking into his beautiful eyes. I could feel the regular beating in my chest become faster.

"You were staring at me."

My jaw dropped slightly. "H-H-how did you know that?"

"I can feel your stare. You didn't it all the time, and I can always feel it, I just never say anything." Kurt said.

"Oh." I said, slightly disappointed that I was less sly than I thought.

"So why were you staring at me Blaine?" he asked again.

"I guess, I was just thinking about how sweet you are Mich, whenever you sing to her, I just, I'm just so glad we have her, that she's yours, that she's mine, that she's ours. I just love you so much." I said these words softly, but even I could notice how much passion they were laced with.

Kurt took my hand in his and braided our fingers together, a smile on his face.

"Go to sleep, my love."

**_Yes I quoted Breaking Dawn at the end. I'm not ashamed, I love it._**

**_ANYWAY! Let me just apologize about the fact that I haven't updated for almost a month. I'm giving my self a schedule in which I'll update on Wednesdays. Because I read fan fiction the most on Wednesdays because my mind is non-stop on GLEE GLEE GLEE. So yeah. P.S Darren's back on glee and nothing kurts, uhm hurts._**

**_I would like to announce the winner of my first "Love the Way You Prompt" contest!_**

**_The winner is Drum Roll Finn! Just kidding, Take a Seat Finn._**

**_…_**Klainebows and Quirrelmort! Congrats homosapian!

**_I will begin and finish writing yours either tomorrow or Sunday, then I'll begin my whole, every Wednesday thing._**

**_BTW: The song was "Video Games" by Lana Del Rey but I changed quite a bit of the lyrics. So yay! And I would like to give a special thanks to moonChild222 for this prompt! It was so presh! aka precious haha I had a very fun time writing this._**

**_Later days!_**

**_Peace, Love, Teen Angst_**

**_Beth aka SQR_**


	31. Chapter 31 Study

_Study_

It was extremely intense. Just watching him. It was like a lion taking down a gazelle. Kurt, being a college sophomore was already accustomed to the college workload. His boyfriend, Blaine, however was not. Dalton Academy had given Blaine many varieties of fantastic study methods. Those skills combined were helping him a tremendous amount in college, especially with the lecture style classes. But not even the stuffiest of private schools could've prepared him for Professor Carter.

Since Blaine wanted something to look forward to with his boring basic academic classes, he decided to kind of a wild card type of class. Sociology/Psychology. Even in his current state of insanity, he didn't regret signing up for the class. He did however regret the fact that he didn't at least transfer to a different class. His professor was a freaking basket case.

The first day of college, Blaine was jumpy like Tigger on speed. Nothing could ruin his day. Here he was, in New York with the love of his life, living with him, going to college with him; getting to see him every day. But then walks in a woman, in a long black maxi shirt, floral combat boots, and a "Keep Austin Weird" t-shirt. Even though Kurt was the more fashion oriented out of the two of them, Blaine just couldn't believe someone could be this tacky.

It's not like she wasn't nice or anything. On the contrary she was a total sweetheart. Blaine and Kurt had lunch with her on many occasions. Even Kurt could look past her, less than satisfactory exterior. Only downside? She was a really hard grader. She gave her students the assignment to write a report about a culture that America is often fascinated with. And since Blaine was fascinated by the culture, he wrote about Italy. He even called his parents asking for more information. He worked on the report for three straight weeks. And she gave him a C.  
>Blaine was livid.<p>

He told himself that as long as he was here and queer on this earth, he would never get another C in her class. He promised himself that, up until the point where here two month test came around.  
>He had two particular things to focus on. The brain and its functions and social interactions affected by the parts of the brain. He had done everything. He had flashcards, he could read chapters before he slept, Kurt finally had to stop this insanity when he heard Blaine saying the definition of cerebellum while they were having sex.<br>Whenever Blaine studied, he was in his prime. Nothing else existed. But Blaine was working himself to death.  
>"Blaine you've got to take a break." Kurt exclaimed.<br>Blaine turned toward Kurt. "I can't! I just need to learn the parts of the brain in the next two days and then I'll be done! I just can't remember them for the life of me!"  
>"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kurt asked. "Anything at all?"<br>"I don't think so sweetheart, but thank you."  
>Kurt was at a loss. He really wanted to help Blaine, but he just didn't know how. However, just when he was about to lose hope, his childhood sparked some inspiration.<br>"I'll be right back, okay?" Kurt said running to his bedroom. He chuckled as he heard Blaine grunt an 'Okay.' The brunet rushed to his closet in search of a certain red and white uniform.  
>Blaine with his head still sitting on his desk heard a sudden "Ready? Okay!" coming from a voice he knew all too well. When he turned in the chair, he was faced with a handsome young man in a Cheerios uniform, holding a cassette player. A familiar tune of "Camptown Ladies" echoed their dorm room.<p>

_Neo-cortex, frontal lobe__  
>Brainstem! Brainstem!<br>Hippocampus, neural node. Right hemisphere  
>Pons and cortex visual<br>Brainstem! Brainstem!  
>Sylvian fissure, pineal, left hemisphere<br>Cerebellum left! Cerebellum right! Synapse, hypothalamus, striatum, dendrite  
>Axon fibers, matter gray<br>Brainstem! Brainstem!  
>Central tegmental pathway, temporal lobe<br>White core matter, forebrain, skull  
>Brainstem! Brainstem!<br>Central fissure, cord spinal, parietal  
>Pia mater! Menengeal vein! Medulla oblongata and lobe limbic, micro-electrodes<br>The Brain!_

Kurt stood panting in place with a tired smile on his face looking at Blaine.  
>"Wow." Blaine said.<br>"Yeah, so uhm, was that okay?" Kurt asked.  
>"Well Kurtie, it was amazing. Pinky and the Brain right?" he asked.<br>The blue eyes boy chuckled. "I knew that you would remember it. You think you'll remember now?'  
>Blaine smiled and stood from his chair, walking towards Kurt. "Maybe baby." Blaine leaned forward lightly touching his lips to Kurt's. "However," Blaine pressed the play button on the recorder in Kurt's smooth and now slightly sweaty hand. "I learn by repetition." Kurt smiled pressing his lips to his boyfriends.<br>"Ready?" he whispers.  
>"Okay."<p>

**thanks for reading! If you would like to enter the new new contest then you can go ahead and to the same rules.**

**The contest is when you submit a prompt and if i pick your prompt I will write that promt and the winner will get to read it before everybody else! yeah.**

**RULES:**

To enter the monthly "I Love the Way You" Contest you have to write CONTEST: And then what you want me to write about. so for example let's say you wanted to promp "I love the way you...i don't know drink V8 juice? It would look like this.

CONTEST: I Love the Way you Drink V8.

And that's all there is to it! So go go go go go go go go!...go.


	32. Chapter 32  Always Know What to Say

_Always Know What To Say_ "I just don't understand why he is so upset!" Kurt exclaimed, his voice bouncing off the grey walls in his chic basement bedroom.

"It's just sex and it's not like I'm fucking every single stranger there is! I'm having sex with you, I'm not just some floozy!"

"Kurt it's-" Blaine tried. "But it's not!"

"You don't what I was going to say sweetheart." Blaine said chuckling. Kurt sighed rubbing his face with his hands.

"You're right. You're right, I'm sorry Blaine. What were you going to say?"

"I _was_ going to say that think your dad has good reason to freak out a bit." Blaine said.

"What? You're taking his side? Why, I don't-" Kurt was silenced by his boyfriend's guitar playing fingers pressed against his lips.

"Kurtie, will you let me finish please?" he said sweetly.

"Only if you promise not to call me that anymore." Kurt murmured against his finger. "Deal." Blaine moved his hand to return to his side.

"Okay, so you are aware of the fact that I want to marry you someday and adopt children with curly hair like mine and indescribable eyes like yours. Correct?"

"Correct." Kurt smiled.

"Well let's say that William-"

"Alexander." Kurt said sternly.

"I swear to God, if you interrupt me again there will be consequences." Kurt fluttered his eyelashes. "Oh no, are you going to spank me Mr. Anderson?" Kurt said innocently.

"Let's save our kinks for when I'm done being all responsible." Blaine said a little breathless. Kurt groaned, only making resisting sex worse.

"Fine." Kurt crossed his arms.

"Continue."

"Let's say that _our child _starts having sex when he's about seventeen. How would you feel about that?"

"I would feel a little upset! Seventeen is too young." Kurt exclaimed. Blaine raised his triangular eyebrows. "But Blaine! I'm not seventeen, I'm eighteen!"

"I know that, but _I'm _seventeen. Making me _technically _the more immature one." Blaine said.

"Well obviously, you still own a pair of footie pajamas." Kurt smirked. "It's cold in Ohio!" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, logically if I hadn't gotten held back a grade I would be at the same maturity level as you by America's standards. Soooo, what I assume your dad is thinking is that my immature ways might seep into your brain, causing us to just be fucking like rabbits 24/7."

Kurt's eyes widened. "That doesn't sound too horrible actually." He whispered.

"Honey, I can hear you." Blaine whispered with a smirk on his face.

"Oh! Wipe that cocky smile of your face Blaine." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Well it's kind of hard when my boyfriend is fantasizing about my dick being in his ass all the time." Blaine whispered into his boyfriend's ear, gently nibbling on it.

"Oh Blaine…" Kurt moaned.

"Go talk to your dad." Blaine whispered. _Damn, _Kurt thought _there goes my boner. _"Fine." Kurt sighed. "I'll be back."

"I love you." Blaine said watching his boyfriend getting up from his spot on the bed.

"I hope I helped."

"You did. You always do." Kurt smiled then walked up stairs.

_**Found this in my FF vault. :) Hope you liked it, I forgot I wrote it. :) You can still enter my contest BTW *see previous previous chapter**_

_**-Beth SQR**_


	33. Chapter 33  Play Makeup with Our Kid

_Let Our Daughter Put Makeup On You_

It began with a burning question that echoed through the Hummel-Anderson bedroom.

"Daddies! Can you buy me makeup?" Their hazel eyed daughter asked.

Blaine looked up form brushing her curly locks to stare into his husbands' eyes; the eyes that screamed "She's too young! Wizard God don't take away her innocence yet!"

"Uhm, sure sweetheart," Kurt said. "I'll pick you up a little set when I get home from the theatre tonight, and uh, we can call your Auntie Rachie and she can-"

"No Daddy! I wanna learn by m'self!" She exclaimed stomping her foot.

Kurt smiled at a still slightly terrified Blaine. "Okay sweetheart, that's fine. Isn't it Blaine?" he said with stress in his voice.

Blaine stared.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted.

"Yeah, huh, that's fine m-makeup from out growing girl." Blaine chuckled nervously.

"Yay!" Michelle squealed, her TOMS sparkling in the light of the room. "Thank you daddies!"

The porcelain skinned child jumped over to Blaine and hugged Kurt around his legs. She skipped over to Blaine and placed a raspberry on Blaine's cheek. The squirrely child spun out of the room, her copper curls following suit.

"Oh my God…" Blaine whispered.

"What?" his husband asked.

Blaine looked to him a bit flabbergasted. "What do you mean 'What?' She wants make Kurt. MAKEUP. You know who wears makeup Kurt? Our moms! Our grandmothers! Cher! You know what they all have in common?"

"No idea." Kurt said, a small on his face.

"They're all women!" Blaine shouted clasping his hands on his lovers shoulders. "W.O.M.E.N. Just like the song! Soon she'll be going on dates and shaving her legs and going to college, Kurt, we're losing her!" Blaine stressed nose to nose with Kurt.

Kurt pressed a small kiss against Blaine's lips.

"Listen to me okay?" he asked against his lips.

"Okay." Blaine whispered back.

"She's experimenting. In all honesty I think it's because she saw me practicing my makeup for Wicked on Saturday." Kurt stated.

"Which is going to be awesome, by the way." He said with an encourage smile.

Kurt snorted. "Sweetheart, with my playing Fiyero, it can only go perfectly."

Blaine laughed, now relieved that some of the stressed was leaving his body.

"It's only makeup Blaine. She's not asking for tampons yet."

"Yet?"

Kurt laughed. "It'll happen. But for now I'll just buy her a little seven dollar kit with some lip gloss and eye shadow. Alright?"

Blaine exhaled. "Alright. Okay, I'm sorry I freaked out."

"Don't be sorry Blaine. It's natural to you, you're the father of a beautiful daughter. Someday I'll have a similar freak-out or something and then _you'll _be the one comforting _me."_

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, when she gets a boyfriend or something."

He glared. "She can date when she's married." Kurt then disappeared strutting into the living room.

_**Hello, my name is separation line. Nice to meet you…okay bye.**_

Since it Wednesday and he hadn't gotten any calls from his office, Blaine got to stay home with Michelle after school. The great thing about being a lawyer, aside from it paying extremely well, was that he really didn't work unless he got called in for a specific case. Blaine was one of the best lawyers in all of New York City. So when he asked for cases, he got them, no questions asked. Blaine heard an angelic voice coming from the front door, knocking him out of play mode with Michelle.

"I'm home! Where are my small lovely children?" The Broadway star asked.

"Here!" They exclaimed waving their arms.

Kurt scooped up Michelle into his arms and pressed kissed onto her stomach. Blaine made grabby hands at Kurt, still on the floor. "Kurt! Kurt!"

"There is no way I'm scooping you into my arms." Kurt said shaking his head.

"Awh, I never get to do anything fun." Blaine pouted while he crossed his arms.

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes. "I have something for you Michelle." Kurt exclaimed. Kurt pulled out a small colorful container out of his satchel.

"What's that?" The confused girl asked. "A little box."

"It is…A Miss Michelle Makeup Kit!" Kurt said exciting placing the container in her hands.

When Michelle smiled, she looked just like Kurt, Blaine thought.

"Holy Musical Bman!" Their daughter screamed clutching the container to her chest.

"Thank you Daddy Kurt! Blainey Blaine! C'mere I'm gonna practice on you first and make you look extra pretty!" She said jumping up and down.

Just as Blaine was about to object, Kurt pulled Michelle up and whispered something into her pierced ears. Her hazel eyes then filled with crystal tears.

"Daddy…please so makeup with me." She said with the signature Anderson pout.

"Ohhh Mich, it's not that I don't want to, it's just-"

"Blainey Bear," Kurt interrupted. "If you play with Michelle," Kurt leaned into Blaine, placing his lips next to Blaine's ear. "Then I will most certainly pay you back." He stated seductively.

"Onto beauty Mich!" He shouted, fist in the air.

_**Hello, my name is separation line. Nice to meet you…okay bye.**_

"Daddy!" Michelle shouted running to Kurt.

"Yes small ma'am?" He asked removing his ear bud and turning away from his script.

"I did you hubby's makeup!"

Kurt laughed. "Awesome! Come on out Blaine!"

Blaine groaned from the hallway. "Do I have to?"

Michelle scoffed. "Of course!"

"Did she just scoff?" He asked.

"She sure did." Kurt wiped an invisible tear from his eye. "I'm so proud. Now stop stalling and let us see."

Blaine emerged from the hallway, an annoyed look on his face. Along with the facial expression there was also traces and yellow eye shadow on his top lid and red on the bottom, blue mascara, hot pink blush, and a star drawn in green eyeliner on his left cheek.

"Yay!" Michelle exclaimed. "I'm going to practice on my bunnies now!" The girly tornado whized pass her fathers' and into her green bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Blaine looked into his husbands' eyes.

"Okay, you have eight seconds. That is it."

"Only eight?" Kurt asked playfully.

"Yes sir." Blaine stated crossing his arms.

Kurt walked in front of Blaine and pressed a kiss onto his, thankfully, makeup free lips.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked after they pulled away.

"I think sometimes you underestimate what an amazing father you are You may be a bit irritated now. but she's never going to forget this."

Blaine smiled. "Maybe you're right."

"Maybe."

Blaine snorted. "You _are _right. You know it's funny," Blaine said walking to a mirror. "She has a lot of potential.

_**Hello, my name is separation line. Nice to meet you…okay bye.**_

_-14 years later-_

"Sandra Adams Academy, Michelle Satine Hummel-Anderson, attending New York University, majoring in Makeup and Cosmetology." The dean announced handing her the high school diploma. Michelle walked across the stage and blew a kiss to her fathers' mouthing the words 'I love you.' Kurt looked to Blaine with tears falling down their cheeks. He grasped his hand.

"Told you she wouldn't forget."

**_holy hell guys that took me all week. anyway! I hope you liked it I worked SUPER hard so i would really appreciate it if you would review it! Now it's time to announce the winner of the HUNGER GAMES no just kidding, my contest. The winner with her prompt of "I Love The Way You Talk During Movies" is..._** emmrZep! **_Yay! All you have to do is message me and confirm that you would still like this opportunity. If now, I have a runner up. If you would like to be involved in this, just look at some previous chapters and scroll to the bottom to see the rule.! Bye!_**

**_StatusQuoRanger- SQR (Beth) BTW (1,501 words...)_**


	34. Chapter 34  Talk While Watching Movies

_Talk During Movies_

"Hurry Blaine! It doesn't take this long to get two books out of your locker! I wanna watch movies!"

"It does when I want to annoy you. Hmmm…oh look, what a lovely ant by my bag of chips…fascinating." The younger man said sticking his head into the locker.

Kurt looked up and down the hallway, double checking that it was empty.

Blaine pulled his head out of the locker. "Oh look! A lonely Post-It note! Mr. Post-It note, you need a friend. I wonder if I could- ohmygod." Blaine gasped.

Kurt slowly squeezed Blaine through his the front of his pants, feeling him grow hard in his hand.

"W-Wait Kurt…Kurt!" He moaned as Kurt's hand moved slowly.

"Holy shit. Wait baby, baby stop…"

Kurt stilled his hand, reaching it into his satchel and turning down the hallway.

Blaine stared dumb-founded towards his exiting boyfriend. "Hold on a second!" His boyfriend shouted. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going home _honey_." Kurt said behind his shoulder. "Whether you like it or not, I'm going to have this movie night. I just wished it would be with you, like it usually is."

Blaine chuckled. "Well, you gave me blue balls, so I'll think about it."

With a gleam in his eye, Kurt turned to Blaine and stalked towards him. With a small smile Kurt grabbed Blaine's still half-hard dick through his Capri pants.

"Are you sure you need to think about it Blaine?" Kurt asked over his boyfriends moans.

"It would be a lot better for both of us if you would just _come._."

"Oh my God, I want to _so _bad Kurt." Blaine groaned.

"You'll watch a movie with me?" Kurt proposed.

"_Yes!_ I will, just _please Kurt."_ Blaine pleaded. "I'm so close." He begged.

"Thank you." Kurt said smiling, twisting his wrist a final two times, pushing his boyfriend over the edge.

'_OHMYGODKURT!" _ Blaine shouted, his tenor voice echoing through the McKinley hallway. The junior stood in the hallway, pupils blown and clothes disheveled.

Mrs. Stophes poked her head out of her classroom with a confused look on her face. "You boys alright?"

"Yes, just fine." Kurt said in a charming tone. "Let's go Blaine." He said tugging on Blaine's arm towards the hallway leading to the parking lot.

"ksbdihk." Blaine mumbled, still in a post orgasmic states letting Kurt drag him.

"I cannot believe you just did that." Blaine said smiling slightly.

He chuckled. "Well believe it baby, I always get what I want."

They reached Kurt's car and Blaine secured his arms around Kurt, trapping him against the door of the car. "And what do you want to do now?" He asked.

"Well," Kurt said looking at him through his long eyelashes. "I want to go to your house…"

"Yeah?" He prompted.

"Go up to your room…"

Blaine swallowed. "Yeah?'

Kurt leaned and spoke in Blaine's ear. "And get you a new pair of pants."

Blaine sighed and turned to walk to the passenger seat, muttering on his way. "Such a sdkjnskv cockblocking sdkhakd pants…"

Kurt giggled. "Get a move on, mister." Kurt smacked boyfriends' ass as he turned around to his side of the car. As he opened the door, Kurt heard a small moan from the passenger side.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, a bit concerned.

"Yes?" Said a strained voice.

"Did you just moan?"

"Yes."

Blaine and Kurt hopped in the car, Kurt being in the driver's seat.

Kurt turned and smiled at the blushing boy. "Blaine Anderson. Do you have a spanking kink?"

"…Yeah." He said quietly.

Kurt grinned and put the key in the ignition. The vehicle roared to life and they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'll keep that in mind."

_**Hello, my name is separation line. Nice to meet you…okay bye.**_

"What would you like to watch Kurt?" The curly haired young man asked.

"Hmmm…you bought Jennifer's Body last week, didn't you?" He said taping his chin.

Blaine chuckled. "That hipster movie wih Megan Fox?"

"Yes! Let's watch that!" Kurt said bouncing on the couch.

"You want to watch Jennifer's Body?" He asked.

Kurt pressed the ON button of the Blu Ray player and patted the space next to him, looking towards Blaine. "I do." He said.

Blaine leaned against the seat next to Kurt and wrapped his arm around his waist, kissing him on his temple.

"We'll watch it then."

_**Hello, my name is separation line. Nice to meet you…okay bye.**_

Blaine had seen the movie before, many times actually. It was one of Blaine's guilty pleasures with the bad dialogue, a flawed plot, and sub-par acting. Instead of watching the movie, he got to watch Kurt.

"God, pull your shirt down, you're in high school, not a burlesque club."

Most of the time in Glee Club, Kurt barley spoke. He would just listen to Mr. Shue, doodle, daydream, or play Temple Run on his phone. Blaine always looked forward to spending time with Kurt after school because he pretty much had no verbal filter.

"What? What did- did she just call her Vagasil? What friends say that?"

The movie continued and Blaine stood to his feet, kissing his boyfriend in his soft brown locks. "I'm going to get some popcorn."

"akdnsaksfsdc, yeah." Kurt mumbled.

Blaine figured he was really involved in the movie because Kurt didn't even bother to double check that Blaine was going to be making butter free lightly salted popcorn. Blaine removed the steaming bag from the microwave wiping the bag with a paper towel. He dropped the bag when he heard an angelic shout from the living room. Blaine raced to the side of the couch, facing Kurt, his arms around his knees.

"What happened? Why did you shout?' Blaine asked, his eyes dated around the room.

Kurt looked down guiltily. "…Uhm, Adam Brody is in this movie."

Blaine stared at his boyfriend, then exhaled. He walked over to Kurt after his heartbeat had slowed. "Please. Don't scare me like that ever again."

Kurt smiled at Blaine tone, filled with concern. "I'm sorry love, I just got excited."

Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's, moving them slowly. "It's okay."

_**Hello, my name is separation line. Nice to meet you…okay bye.**_

The night pretty much continued like that, with Kurt's comments filling the air of the Anderson household.

"What is she wearing? That's her rock look?"

"I love how Needy sees the fire and doesn't. do. Anything."

"Collin Gray is so cute in an emo sort of way."

"Lasagna with teeth?"

"Megan Fox _would _look that good in a t-short and sweats."

"Our library doesn't have an occult section."

"That's too much foundation."

"FIX YOUR DAMN HAIR NEEDY!"

"That pool is shady…"

"HE DIED. WHORE. KILL HER."

"Yes…."

"Oh no Adam Brody…"

Blaine chuckled as Kurt crossed his arms through the ending credits of the movie, thinking his pouting was adorable.

Kurt turned to his smirking Blaine, with his bitch face on. "What are you laughing at pretty boy?"

"Just you." Blaine smiled. "I just," Blaine sighed. "Your voice is just beautiful, I could listen to it for days upon days."

Kurt blushed slightly, leaning in to kiss him. "You're so salty Blaine."

Blaine looked confused. "But I got lightly salted popcorn."

"No Blaine," Kurt laughed. "It means beautiful, it's from Jennifer's Body."

"Oh yeah." Blaine smirked. "Then you must be soy sauce, babe."

…_**..I would like the apologize for not updating in like a month. Like SOOOOO sorry. Being a senior in high school is busy shit. Anyway! This was the submission from **__**emmrZep**__**, it was super fun to write! Next contest starts now! See previous chapters for the rules.**_

_**StatusQuoRanger- SQR (Beth) BTW (1,346 words...)**_


End file.
